


The Shrieking Shack Revisited or: The Werewolf Has Left the Building

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: The First Wizarding War or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Start Loving my Soul [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chocolate, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: May, 1979.The morning after the full moon isn’t like his usual morning after’s. The Shrieking Shack has seen them both come and go but this time the dawn promises a new era. Sirius has some unfinished business here, something more important than bringing down dark lords and mourning his lost youth, and Remus can’t run so soon after changing back. Maybe he doesn’t want to, anymore.





	The Shrieking Shack Revisited or: The Werewolf Has Left the Building

**Author's Note:**

> The first title is a nod to the excellent 1945 novel by Evelyn Waugh.
> 
> Sirius's pov. Takes place three weeks after the epilogue of the main story.

Morning birds were tweeting, ethereal and melodic, telling stories of survival and the birth of the sun. Sirius, in a more poetic mood than usual, dug his hands into his pockets while he hurried along the country lane that ran along the outskirts of Hogsmeade. He had had other obligations that night, the impossible had happened and James’s mother had died. Dragon pox, two days after her husband. She had kept her humanity and her spirit to the end and Sirius didn’t feel as broken as he’d thought he would.

The morning was cool but beautiful, and the sun was strong even this early. The abandoned building on the top of the hill looked like something at the very end of a muggle horror film. When the monsters had finally been vanquished and all but one or two of the protagonists were dead. Beat-up and only just surviving.

Sirius’s boots sank into the damp earth and new grass as he climbed up, dexterously jumping over the one bit of the fence he knew wasn’t warded. He knew this because he had been one of the people who had cleared away that bit of protective magic. Dumbledore’s own.

The house looked ready to fall to pieces the closer he got, like one good gust of wind might make it tumble down like a house of cards. Sirius went to the back door, undoing spells and suddenly met by a foolish bit of spellwork his sixteen-year-old-self had put in place.

“Dogs can’t climb trees,” he whispered, biting back memories that could undo him if he were ever to be left alone with them. The door clicked open and let him through, like an elderly relative on their death bed, beckoning Sirius in to pay his respects before the inevitable. Sirius closed the door noiselessly behind him. 

Remus was lying in a corner of the room and Sirius felt his insides clench as he watched the naked, shivering shape. He hadn’t been there for him, for the first time since September 1975. Remus was all sharp angles and purple bruises the morning after. Cold, but too exhausted to move, he had curled in on himself like a worn-out cat protecting its soft and vulnerable belly. He might be crying, with his hair hiding his face, but somehow Sirius doubted it. 

Remus grew completely still as Sirius approached on light feet. Remus had wedged himself in between a discarded dresser and a grandfather chair that was broken beyond even magical repair.

“You look punk rock as fuck.”

Remus exhaled, Sirius saw, but didn’t flinch. Sirius crouched down and stroked his bony, sinewy shoulder. The muscles were coiled tight, so tightly it felt as if they should tear. Remus was so much stronger than he looked, though.

“Let’s get you onto the sofa. Anything I can heal for you?”

Remus said nothing and Sirius bent awkwardly over him, gathering the bundled-up limbs and lifting with his back at a painful angle. He put Remus on the sofa in the same motion as he sank to the floor between the other man’s legs. Remus was shaking from the cold and Sirius draped a moth-eaten blanket over his shoulders and arms, their bodies close together. It felt right to be the one on his knees. 

Sirius dug out his wand and put the tip of it between Remus’s lips. Remus’s half-closed eyes flashed with rage and hurt but then he clenched them shut and tilted his head back a little.

“Aguamenti,” Sirius whispered. He watched in fascination as Remus’s neck worked, tendons jumping as he swallowed. Sirius stopped the spell and pocketed his wand. He sat back on his heels, but he was still close enough to touch. Remus wasn’t shivering much anymore. 

Remus peered at him from underneath his fringe, it almost looked as if he wanted to start a fight but was too tired to do so. Sirius knew him better than that, though. He could see something he hadn’t seen in Remus’s eyes for years. He drew breath and gave Remus’s eyes one last look, just to make sure. Then he closed in, heat now radiating from his friend, and leant his forehead on Remus’s chest and smelt the beast and the sweat on him. Being this close was intoxicating. 

Remus had filled out a lot since they were fifteen, his chest and shoulders had broadened and he was a little taller, too. He was still much too skinny, however, and Sirius couldn’t help but touch all the places he’d like to see more meat on. Remus’s body was growing very warm underneath the blanket and he had put his hands on Sirius’s shoulders. They didn’t do much, just rested there, and oh how Sirius had missed being allowed this close. He traced his fingertips underneath the blanket over every bit of Remus’s back, featherlight and mindful of the bruises he knew were there. The bone was close to the surface and Sirius gave Remus a tentative kiss in the middle of his chest. 

Remus cursed, a mere whisper of something biting, but still he didn’t push Sirius away. Sirius bowed lower, his mouth slowly tracing the prominent ribs that ran down Remus’s side in brittle waves. He needed to take better care of Remus. Sirius wondered if Remus would ever let him. 

Sirius could finally smile as he felt the wet nudge of a long and plump erection on his shoulder. Remus’s penis was something that gave Sirius hope, hope that one day this whole man would be healthy and strong to look at. He moved one of his hands from Remus’s back to his prick and he heard Remus draw a shuddering breath, as if this would be make or break. Sirius thumbed the slick head in a slow caress and rested the length over his shoulder in the crook of his neck. It was hot and fleshy and tender between his hand and the sensitive skin on his neck. He needed to put his mouth on Remus’s heart, now, needed to know that it was there. His other hand rested on the middle of Remus’s back, on the other side of where his heart would be. He placed the gentlest press of lips possible under Remus’s left nipple, where he thought his heart must be, and he was met by an insistent thump that made him want to cry. He pressed in a bit more, both his mouth and his hand, sandwiching the reverberating heartbeat. He stayed there until he was quite sure, until the rhythm had written itself as a melody for him, until finally he was jolted back into the Shack by the small, insistent movements from Remus’s hips as he sought friction to deal with his arousal. Sirius smiled into Remus’s chest and gave Remus a proper stroke. It was too dry to wank him off, but apparently the full moon exhaustion had ridded Remus of his stamina anyway. Sirius massaged the head with his thumb and felt the whole prick begin to throb, and Remus moaned helplessly where he squirmed. Sirius licked eagerly at Remus’s nipple and heartbeat as three soft warm pulses of come wet his thumb and neck and underneath his ear, a warm gush leaking over his own pulse point and pooling at his collar bone. 

He finally removed his mouth from Remus’s chest and positioned himself further down where Remus could watch his face and the spunk dribbling down his shirt. He cleaned Remus’s spent prick with his tongue and his lips; open-mouthed kisses like he wanted to on Remus’s mouth. Remus watched with a careful smile on his face and Sirius remembered that he’d looked exactly the same the first time they had done this. 

But this Remus wasn’t an innocent, nor was he clueless as to what lurked inside him. Sirius could see something shift in the shadows of his face. He put a tired hand back on Sirius’s neck and began rubbing it in, the last remnant of a predator observing through his eyes. Sirius shuddered and closed his eyes, but soon he had to open them again as Remus’s fingers were on his mouth. He sucked them in, two at a time, cleaning them with relish, teasing with the tip of his tongue where two fingers joined. It made them both moan. 

“Can I take you to bed?” Sirius finally asked, Remus’s hand resting on his cheek. Remus tried to grin lewdly at him, but he was so exhausted his eyes kept blinking shut. “We could both do with a nap,” Sirius continued, unusually defensive of his motives. Not every thought he had about taking care of Remus was sexual, after all. Remus nodded and his eyes fell shut completely. Sirius got up, realizing his own knees were bruised and scrubbed raw as he did. 

Now they matched. 

He lifted Remus into his arms and felt the even, deep breaths on the side of his face. It felt like he was in temporary charge of the most precious thing on earth and he took the staircase with unaccustomed care. Remus slept on, even as he was laid out on what had been James’s and Lily’s bed when they stayed in the Shack. It felt like the most appropriate bed to use, considering what Sirius hoped he would be allowed to be to Remus. He stripped off his own clothes and found some muggle chocolate in his pocket as he did. Good. He needed to start feeding Remus better. 

Sirius woke up to a content munching right next to his face, and an overwhelming smell of cocoa. He smiled before he had even opened his eyes, and when he did, he couldn’t stop the grin that threatened to split his face from ear to ear. Remus ate every piece except for one, the last one he dutifully popped into Sirius’s mouth. Sirius sucked on it, savouring the flavour as his eyes roamed over Remus’s face. He was flushed and pretty and there were freckles coming out over his nose. They were the colour of chocolate and Sirius would need to taste them too before long. 

“Can we have more sex?” Remus asked. He was so sweet like this, but definitely not as young and lost as he had been when Sirius had first had him. The smile tugging at the corners of his mouth deepened the grooves and wrinkles in his face and Sirius smiled back, utterly lovesick. 

“Anything you want,” he said, and he meant it. 

Remus blushed but he didn’t look away. He looked very horny. Sirius shuffled forward and kissed him. They were both stubbly and sludgy from sleep, but Sirius thought it might be the most significant kiss he’d ever had. His whole heart seemed to be swelling as they tasted each other, and he hoped desperately that Remus felt the same. Remus was a more confident kisser now than he had been, and Sirius could feel the other’s sex-drive grow and grow as he took control and deepened the kiss, strengthened it until it was downright filthy. There was a low moan building in Sirius’s throat, and he couldn’t quite believe his luck, that he was allowed this. Remus finally broke away, and when Sirius chased his lips Remus teased him and made him work for it, erections fat and heavy and needy between them. Sirius trapped him underneath him and Remus wrapped his arms around him, keeping him put. So close it burnt, almost painfully hot.

“Bet you anything your other end tastes like chocolate, too,” Sirius whispered into his mouth.

Remus blushed furiously and squirmed, then stilled abruptly as Sirius’s hands squeezed his arse cheeks. His eyes went big and round and he looked younger again. Sirius took advantage and kissed him, soft sugary tongue and pliant lips. 

“Can I? If you prefer it I can suck you off. We can spend the whole day with your cock in my mouth, I love giving head.” Sirius felt Remus’s prick twitch between them and he gave it a comforting stroke. Patience.

“You love giving head?” Remus repeated with a small smile.

Sirius kissed him again, but Remus didn’t stop smiling. He was almost smirking now. Sirius didn’t think they could have that. 

“I love touching your prick,” Sirius whispered, lips migrating towards Remus’s ear. “Every rock-hard, smooth, veiny inch of it. Rubbing my face on it until I smell nothing but you and you’ve dribbled precum over my entire face.” He began caressing the length with the pads of his fingers, thumb pushing on the leaking head that had emerged from his foreskin. Remus started trembling while he listened, but with his hips unnaturally still. “Love the weight of you on my tongue. When you’re fat with need and rubbing over it and I can feel how you throb when I take you deep. Or when you’re soft and wrinkly, cleaning you up after you’ve spent yourself all over my body, maybe my neck.” Remus shivered and nuzzled into Sirius’s neck. He could probably still smell the previous climax there. “Love it when you’re half-hard, when you let me help you get fully stiff. When I can feel you swell and grow and suddenly my mouth is so full of you, I gag and breathe you in. It’s the best feeling in the world. Well, second best.” Sirius gave Remus a proper tug and he jolted and swore. “The one I love best is when you come, when you hammer into my used throat and flood it with spunk, when you let me suck it out of you so that my mouth fills until it’s bursting and I can do nothing but drink it all down.” 

Remus came with a desperate moan against Sirius’s neck and he grinned smugly and rubbed Remus through it, probably prolonging it until it was borderline painful. Then he shuffled down and began mouthing over Remus’s clenching stomach. He scooped everything up on his tongue, savouring it, then licked and kissed some more to make sure. Finally, he kissed Remus’s prick, and it twitched with interest. 

“I also love your lack of refractory period,” Sirius told him conversationally, “although your stamina after the full moon is clearly atrocious.”

“Fuck off,” Remus said weakly. 

“Mhmm, you came just from listening to me tell you how much of a cockslut I am.” Sirius watched Remus’s prick go from interested to half-hard and he smiled rapaciously. Remus whimpered sweetly, but he wasn’t fooling anyone. “I’m a slag and I’ll let you use my mouth any way you want to,” Sirius continued, a bit quieter as this wasn’t much of a joke anymore. Remus eyes flew open and met Sirius’s, his own embarrassment all but gone and mild worry in his eyes. “As I said before, I’d be happy to put my mouth to work on other parts of you.”

There was a pause and Sirius stared intently at the large, swollen cock of his desires. It was a very impressive bit of human anatomy, he thought, and the fact that it belonged to Remus… Well.

“I want all of you, not just sex,” Remus said. Sirius felt a happy bubbling in his stomach that must have shown on his face too. Remus smiled back, although it faltered a little when Sirius leant in and purposefully kissed him on the old werewolf scar on his hip. Sirius hastened to kiss the other, unmarked hip as well. 

“I want all of you, too.” 

Remus sighed deeply and Sirius turned his worshipful gaze to his chest instead. The miracle that was Remus Lupin’s wholly alive body would never cease to amaze him.

“Up for a spot of rimming, then? I’ll get you off a couple more times and then I’ll go get food. You need to eat more.”

“You are so arrogant it’s unbelievable,” Remus said weakly but then he smiled, and that smile was something Sirius could have fed off for the rest of his life. “How does it work, am I supposed to be on my front or back?”

“Front might be more comfortable. Put a pillow under your hips.”

Remus arranged himself according to the instructions and Sirius felt quite lightheaded as he took in the body laid out for him on the bed. All of Remus’s lovely skin, every body part, it was all there and Sirius was allowed to touch it. 

Sirius kneaded his arse cheeks and kissed and sucked on his lower back first, but he was beyond excited and soon found himself opening the cheeks and burrowing his face between them. It was warm and dark and smelt rich and not completely unlike chocolate. Dark, though, not milk. 

He licked the dark pucker wetly and lovingly and felt Remus tense. 

“You do taste like chocolate,” Sirius whispered and it made Remus chuckle and relax. “Chocolate Frog,” Sirius continued, and then he helped rearrange Remus until his legs were bent much like frog legs, giving Sirius perfect access.

Sirius continued licking, light but insistent swipes, and Remus relaxed further despite the vulnerability of the position. Next Sirius kissed, lips mimicking the roundness of the wrinkly smooth pucker, pressing in and sucking and testing the give and the resistance. Remus was moaning now, hips thrusting as much as they could into the pillow. Sirius put his tongue to work, pressing into the tightness. It wasn’t breaching, yet, but going by the noise Remus was making it felt very nice indeed. Sirius didn’t have to move much himself now, Remus was thrusting adequately for them both, almost impaling himself and coming back for it again and again. When he was beginning to sound desperate, Sirius took hold of his hips, firmly pinned him down and, once Remus stilled somewhat, pushed his way in. It was so tight Sirius felt as if his tongue might get stuck, and he had to fight the giggles that surfaced with that idea, instead turning it into a drawn-out moan that Remus must have felt rather intimately. Sirius sucked his lips on the rim as he tried to move his tongue around. The hoarse noises Remus made might have been sobs.

Sirius pulled out and turned Remus around, gentle as he could, straightening out his legs which were probably close to cramping. Remus had his face hidden in his hands, but Sirius only had eyes for his prick right then. Remus’s prick was massive and bright red and leaking precum and one glance was all it took to break down what little restraint Sirius had at his disposal. He pounced. Remus came as soon as Sirius had sucked him in, and he swallowed his prize with almost as loud a moan as the one Remus produced.

“Your mouth is heaven,” Remus said weakly but with some finality in his voice, arm covering his eyes. Sirius nodded, because who was he to argue against such a valid observation? 

Sirius laid down beside him and he felt Remus’s gentle, long fingers skim his chest and stomach. He was still hard, although he had almost come from having his face in Remus’s arse and he now felt exhausted and almost sated. Almost. His eyes fluttered closed as Remus’s hand wrapped around him. It wasn’t wet enough for much action, but the gentle tugs felt good and very like Remus. There was a rustle of bedsheets as Remus got into a better position, and next Sirius could feel his careful lips on his body. He kissed Sirius’s stomach and thighs and hipbones and prick, unhurried and contemplative. It built and built inside of him until he was whimpering helplessly, eyes tightly shut and Remus the only real thing in the world.

Sirius thought he might have called Remus’s name as he spilt over his fingers, hips stuttering and one hand clenching in the sheets. Sirius’s other hand found Remus’s and brought it to his mouth, and he held Remus’s wrist, thumb on pulse point, as he cleaned come off Remus’s fingers for a second time. Remus’s tasted better than his own, he realized, but that was something he would never admit out loud. He did have his pride, after all. 

The fingers were exchanged for Remus’s mouth at some point, but Sirius didn’t even open his eyes. The kiss was slow and good and lulled them both to sleep, whimpers changing into contented sighs and tiny animalistic noises as they went under. Sirius and Remus fell asleep with their mouths and limbs and bedsheets in a tangle but with their hearts exactly aligned.


End file.
